Faint
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: "And what did Marinette do at this once in a lifetime opportunity to go out with Adrien, alone, in a date-like capacity... Fainted." A little Marichat drabble just for fun. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous, but it is wonderful.**

 **A/N: This is what happens when I join a new fandom. Just a nice little drabble that made me smile. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Faint**

The sun was just starting to set as Marinette climbed to her rooftop view, her eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth set in a grim line. It had not been a good day at all. She was late for school again this morning because a little boy had lost his mother in a crowd of people; and by the time she managed to get _into_ school, her History exam was already 30 minutes in. She barely finished half the exam by the time she had to hand it in. But really, that was almost a walk in the park to what happened later in the afternoon. Adrien and Nino had walked up to herself and Alya after school and Adrien had specifically asked _her_ if she wanted to come to a charity event that he had to go to, key words: _with him_.

"It's going to be so boring by myself, and my Dad isn't the biggest fan of Nino."

"Man, your dad _hates_ me, big time."

"So, did you want to keep me company, Marinette?"

And what did Marinette do at this once in a lifetime opportunity to go out with Adrien, alone, in a date-like capacity. Fainted.

She had just woken up 30 minutes previously, at home, where Adrien and his driver had dropped her off with her parents. Her mother kindly informed her that, "That nice model boy from your school dropped you home after making the school nurse make sure you were okay. He said he hopes you feel better. Isn't that sweet?"

Marinette just couldn't take her mother's probing about her _relationship_ with that _nice young man_. Mostly because Marinette _didn't_ have a relationship with him. She could barely get out two words on a good day to him; if she couldn't talk to him what chance did she have of ever going on a date with him. Answer: No chance.

A heavy sigh left her mouth and she slid down the fence until she was sitting on the ground, her knees tucked in and her head resting on them. She wasn't ever going to live this down, and worse, she wasn't ever going to get anywhere with Adrien. It was just all so humiliating.

Cat Noir landed stealthily just beside where her head rested, a deep purr rumbling. "Marinette, what paw-fect timing. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Marinette raised her head slightly so she could look into Cat's. To the untrained eye, he might just look like his normal flirty self, but to her, she saw the worry. It was the slight downwards turn of his lip and the gentle furrow between his eyes. If news of her idiocy had already gotten to Cat Noir, Marinette's life may as well be over. Without any preamble, Marinette rested her forehead on her knees and began to sob. She knew it was even more pathetic; she knew that it would cause the kind-hearted kitty to worry even _more_ about her, but she just couldn't help it. It had been an awful awful day, and it just wasn't getting any better.

Cat Noir instantly went into protective mode, leaping down next to the crying girl and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Marinette. What's wrong? Please?"

Marinette flung her arms around his neck and continued to sob noisily into his catsuits shoulder. "I-I ruined e-e-everything!" Her sobs seemed to be getting louder and more desperate and Cat just held her even closer, murmuring reassuring things in her ear.

"Shhhh. Shhh. Nothing is ruined. You're okay."

She seemed to disagree with that, as she shook her head against his shoulder, her sobs, impossibly getting even louder. It was maybe 20 minutes later that Marienette had finally cried herself out, her face red and blotchy, but no longer streaming with tears. Cat still held her tightly in a hug, smoothing her hair back from her face. Once even her sniffles had quietened, Cat Noir, with an effortless grace, picked up the lovely girl and carried her, bridal style, back to her room. He sat them both on the bed, depositing her snuggly in his lap to continue holding her.

They sat like that in silence, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist and hers still securely clasped behind his neck, until Marinette cleared her throat and looked up at the cat before her. "I'm sorry, kitty, I'm a mess tonight."

Shaking his head softly, he tsked his tongue. "No need to apologize, sweetheart." Not quite sure why he did, Cat Noir nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck gently, his lips finding the spot under her ear. Her startled gasp turned into a quiet moan, and Cat grinned against her neck. "I do want to know what you think you ruined though. Because I bet you it's not as bad as you think."

Marinette chuckled without mirth; her mouth slanting down in a frown again. "Trust me, kitty. I really messed things up." His green cats eyes stared at her, patiently, imploringly. "The boy at school; the one I've told you about. I missed my chance today." A lone tear spilled out the side of one eye just thinking about it again.

Without missing a beat Cat kissed the cheek that the tear was sliding down, stopping it in its tracks. "He's a stupid boy then. He should be so lucky to date you." Fondly, Cat raised a paw and ran it through Marinette's unbound hair, brushing it out softly.

"No, no. _He_ didn't do anything. I was the stupid one. He asked me to an event, a charity thing." Cat's eyes went wide as saucers, his breath completely stopping. Marinette forged on, unaware of Cat's surprise. "And I just… I fainted. Which I'm sure you know, that's why you're _here._ I just… I can't even _talk_ to him, kitty. I get all tongue tied and flushed and I… I don't know what to _do._ " Marinette laid her head against his shoulder, tightening her hold a little as she began to wallow again.

"I… Marinette, this boy…"

A helpless sigh, "Is wonderful, kitty. And I'm a moron."

No matter that it was actually _him_ that was the imbecile here, Cat just couldn't let Marinette think such thoughts about herself. "No, you _aren't_. You're kind, and clever, and selfless and resourceful and… Marinette, you're wonderful. Don't you know that?" A paw came up and raised her chin so she could look him in the eyes, so she could see the truth in them.

Marinette sniffed delicately and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Kitty…"

He heard the disagreement in her voice, and before she could argue with him he did the only thing that he could think of; the only thing he had been able to think of since he got to her balcony. He kissed her.

He tried, _oh he tried_ , to be gentle. To keep the kiss sweet and innocent and new. But Marinette was almost addicting. Her lips was the softest things he had ever felt, and he could feel her smiling against him. Slowly, he let his tongue dart out and lick at her bottom lip before nipping at it, sucking, basking in her cherry sweet taste. And just when he was almost certain that he could reign himself back in, that he could pull away and allow her to talk, she let out a quiet but desperate moan. It was one word, "Kitty." And he was undone all over again. Hands were in hair, and teeth nibbled and sucked while tongues danced. In the chaos, Marinette had wiggled in his hold and ended up straddling his lap in an effort to get closer. She was warm and soft in his arms, and Cat Noir could do nothing to resist her.

An eternity later, as Cat was pecking kisses against her collarbone, Marinette's head tilted back, he had a thought. Another kiss against her throat, "Sweetheart."

An answering whimper.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." He leaned up to nibble on her ear, pulling at it gently with his teeth.

She grinned at him, eyebrows raised even as her eyes were still shut with pleasure. "Are you being dirty, kitty?"

He scoffed, mentally filing away the images that that sentence had conjured in his mind for later. "Not at all. It's an actual surprise."

Marinette tilted her head down and cocked it to the side cutely. "Oh, what is it?"

Cat Noir grinned like a cheshire cat and pecked the lovely girl on the lips once more. "Claws in, Plagg!"

Marinette began to protest, straining in his grasp to get away from him; to cover her eyes. But it was too late. As soon as he had uttered the words, Cat Noir, the superhero that she was straddling, had morphed into Adrien Agreste. It took not even two seconds for Marinette to faint this time.


End file.
